Since the first commercial introduction of a battery powered microprocessor controlled hand-holdable and easily transportable electronic pipettes by the Rainin Instrument Co., Inc., assignee of the present invention, it has been and continues to be the desire of all electronic pipette manufacturers to provide electronic pipettes which have the functional feel and operational capabilities of manual pipettes such as the world famous PIPETMAN pipette sold exclusively in the United States by the Rainin Instrument Co. for more than 25 years. Specifically in this regard, it continues to be the goal of all electronic pipette manufacturers to develop and produce electronic pipettes that are light in weight, easily holdable and transportable by a user and operational in several modes of operation over extended periods of time without creating physical stress and strain of the hand and forearms of the pipette user. The EDP electronic pipette of the Rainin Instrument Co. introduced in 1984 and its successor models addressed each of the foregoing design criteria. Following Rainin, other companies developing and manufacturing electronic pipettes have also addressed the same criteria and over the years electronic pipettes have become somewhat lighter in weight and more user friendly. However, the desire for an electronic pipette which closely approximates in feel and operational features those of the manual pipette has never been completely achieved. Accordingly, there continues to be a need for such an electronic pipette which is satisfied by the present invention.